


Peaches, kisses and tapas

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [33]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Summer Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: University student Sergei comes to Spain for a summer job. He meets a boy named Javi there. Javi wants to show him Spanish cuisine and Sergei wants kisses.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Sergei Voronov
Series: Quarantink 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Peaches, kisses and tapas

**Author's Note:**

> Part 35 of quarantine challenge - prompt: appetizer
> 
> Continuation of my fic In the shadow of a peach tree (part 33 of quarantine challenge) but it should make sense even without reading it.

"Have you been to Spain?" Javi asked his friend Sergei while picking up the peaches in an endless peach orchard. They only met yesterday but Javi already thought of him as a friend (and Sergei have already kissed Javi once).

"No, never. Last year I was in England for strawberry picking and before that in Germany. It's a good way how to travel and save some money," Sergei explained.

"So I will have to show you around if you haven't been to Spain," Javi winked.

"I'm so looking forward to it," Sergei grinned.

"We'll go into a bar-"

"Vodka!" Sergei interrupted him and comically wiggled his eyebrows.

"More like _tapas_ ," Javi corrected him.

"But before a kiss. Yes?" Sergei asked.

"So Javi, tell me everything about tapas," Sergei demanded only half-joking when they entered a bar.

"If you want a lecture even on holidays fine... Tapas is one of the best things of our cuisine. It's a small portion of food served as an appetizer," Javi explained.

" _Appetizer?_? Is this even an English word?"

"It means that it's served before the main dish. To stimulate the appetite."

"Oh, I get it know. It's like kisses before _something more_ ," Sergei laughed.


End file.
